Crashing Down
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Prompt: "My ex comes home to pick up his/her things and you came by after your shift at work and now my ex thinks you are my new girlfriend/boyfriend, so let's play it cool." Solagelo AU style.


**May or may not have found a prompt and became intrigued by it. Shhhhh. Don't tell my friends. They find how much i write to be exasperating. And I have finals next week- UUUUUGGGHHH…**

 **Prompt: "My ex comes home to pick up his/her things and you came by after your shift at work and now my ex thinks you are my new girlfriend/boyfriend, so let's play it cool"**

The raven haired boy had just finished his shift down at what most people would find to be quite the depressing job. Nico worked at the city morgue, and despite the fact that he would often come home smelling of slightly rotting flesh, he found the job fascinating. He was an expert in autopsies, and although he held extensive knowledge of the human body and how it worked, wanted nothing to do with putting people's lives in his hands and so he skipped out on being a doctor. As such, he opted for the safer route of the morgue.

Sometimes his, well I guess you could sort of call them patients, would leave behind property that wasn't to be claimed by anyone, and so Nico would be allowed to grab something here and there of limited value. At one point he stumbled upon a first edition copy of an old human anatomy book, and though he would've loved to keep it for himself, he had a friend who practically worshipped the author and knew it would have a better home with this friend.

This is how Nico di Angelo got unwillingly dragged into quite the sticky situation.

* * *

Nico's friend was named Will, and he had recently graduated med school. However, Will had hit a rough patch when his boyfriend Malcolm decided to call it quits on their relationship a few weeks earlier. Therefore he had taken the first edition book and used his spare key to get into Will's apartment to cheer him up.

"Hey Solace, I came by to drop off that book-" Nico was cut off by yelling coming from the bedroom.

"You never had any time for me!" a voice echoed, which Nico recognized as Malcolm.

"And you don't understand how much time being a doctor takes!" Will's voice yelled.

"Well a relationship takes time too and if you can't understand that then good luck in the dating world!" Malcolm shouted, his voice sounding closer as if he and Will were making their way closer to Nico.

"Jokes on you! I have another boyfriend!" Will shouted.

The angry pair was stomping their way towards the door, where they only just noticed Nico standing there awkwardly with a book tucked in the crook of his arm. Nico gave a tiny wave, looking between the broken up couple.

"Nico," Malcolm said, his voice laced with venom, "I knew it was you. You're the reason he was never around Will always loved having you around."

"I beg your pardon," Will said, looking somewhat horrified, "Are suggesting I was cheating on you?"

"Not if you aren't. Are you two dating now then?" Malcolm said.

"I- uh…" Nico stuttered, not entirely sure of what was going on.

It looked as though a light bulb had gone off in Will's brain, "Yes! Nico is my boyfriend now. We've been together for a week."

Nico stood frozen as Will strided over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Little to the knowledge of Will and Malcolm, a blush began to fill Nico's face. However, Nico noticed the panic in Will's eyes as he leaned down to whisper in Nico's ear.

"Please," he said softly, "Just play along."

Nico still felt more confused than a penguin in Florida, but he nodded slightly, leaning into Will in order to play the part. He knew how shattered Will was after the break up, and with Malcolm standing there hold a box of his belongings he'd come to collect, Nico wasn't quite sure how Will was still in one piece.

"You certainly moved on quick," Malcolm spat, "Well I hope you two are happy together."

"We are," Will said firmly. "It might be better if I mailed the rest of your belongings and you left."

"I agree," Malcolm answered.

He pushed between the two boys, splitting the up, and walking right out the door without a second look back. Will looked about ready to collapse, his facade having crumbled the moment Malcolm had left.

"Thank you Nico," Will breathed.

The blond haired boy wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly and trembling after the whole ordeal. His cheeks were wet, but Will didn't remember crying at all. Nico tentatively wrapped his arms around Will, comforting his friend.

"Why don't I go buy you some ice cream?" Nico said.

Will sniffled, "Cherry garcia?"

"Nothing but the best for you Sunshine," Nico answered, opening the door for Will.

 **For those of you who have never been in a relationship, I'm sure you think I'm crazy by writing how Will would react in such a way, but as one who as experienced such a thing, I can tell you that your emotions can get very jumbled when someone you care about suddenly decides to let go. But it gets better for the most part.**


End file.
